


Sick Bradley

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Bradley is sick and keeps trying to get out of bed, but her protective girlfriend won't allow her.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Kudos: 5





	Sick Bradley

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute/simple little fluff story I thought of <3

"Alex, I'm fine, let me go to work, or at least you can go" Bradley said with a sick low voice.

"Bradley- look at yourself" Alex said.

Bradley was laying in bed, her face pale, and bags under her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, I feel horrible, but that doesn't mean _you_ have to be here taking care of me" Bradley replied.

"I want to take care of you" Alex sat in front of Bradley.

"Thanks, babe" Bradley gently caressed Alex's hand.

Alex nodded and smiled.

"Want me to make you some tea?" Alex asked.

"Hm, sure" "I'll be right back" Alex left the room.

Bradley waited for Alex to leave to reach for her phone on the nightstand. 

She turned her screen on and her lock screen picture of her and Alex popped up. She smiled at the phone. Bradley decided to call her brother, Hal. 

"Sis" Hal said. 

"Hey, how are you? How's Mom?" Bradley asked. 

"I'm good, Mom's you know, still get used to you being famous and all" He replied. 

"Oh" Bradley sighed quietly. 

"Are you okay? Why'd you call?" 

"I'm just sick" Bradley said. 

"Do you need me to get on a plane and go see you right now? Because I will" Hal sounded worried. 

"No, no, Alex is taking care of me, I'll get better quick" Bradley replied. 

"Oh, right, now you have your girlfriend, Alex Levy" 

"What? Do you not like her?" Bradley asked. 

"I don't know sis, she seems too bold and only focused on her career, are you sure she's even really interested in you? He admitted. 

"You don't know her, Hal, don't talk about her like you do" Bradley raised her tone a little. 

"Okay, okay, calm down" He replied. 

Bradley took a deep breath but instead of an exhale a bunch of coughs came out. 

"I should rest" Bradley said. 

"Yeah, well, feel better" 

Bradley quickly hung up closing her eyes and letting tears run down her face. 

_Why couldn't her brother be happy for her? She was finally with someone who truly loved and understood her,_ Bradley thought. 

She quickly wiped her tears away when she heard Alex walking to the bedroom. 

"Here you go" Alex held a cup of tea. 

  
"Thanks, babe, really, for everything, you're the most caring girlfriend I could ever ask for" Bradley smiled. 

"You're welcome" Alex returned the smile.

"Who were you talking to?" Alex asked. 

Bradley's heart stopped. Had Alex heard everything she said to her brother? 

"Hm, just my brother" Bradley bit her bottom lip. 

  
"Oh, okay, well-" Alex cleared her throat. "How is he?" 

"He's fine" Bradley replied almost sounding annoyed. 

"Brad, is everything okay honey?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah" Bradley answered without looking at Alex's face. 

"Bradley" Alex said.

Bradley slowly turned her head to face Alex. 

"Fine, he says that he thinks you're not actually interested in me, and that all you care about is the show" Bradley said.

Bradley could feel tiny knives being thrown at Alex and stabbing her slowly. 

"Oh, I-" Alex didn't know what words to use. 

"Hey, hey, I don't care what my stupid brother says, I love you and that's all that matters, that idiot is not gonna change anything between us, do you hear me?" Bradley tucked a hair behind Alex's ear. 

"I love you too, I'm scared this world is gonna break us apart" Alex's eyes started to form tears. 

"Never, I'll always be here with you" Bradley kissed Alex's hand. 

Alex smiled and hugged her girlfriend tight never wanting to let go. 

"You're my family, and I want to start an even bigger family with you" Bradley whispered in Alex's ear. 

Alex smiled and whispered back, "Good, because I want the same thing". 


End file.
